A quel jeu joue-t-on?
by camincya
Summary: J'ai voulu faire une fanfic entre un LxLight à ma façon ;) J'espère qu'il vous plaira :D
1. Chapter 1 : Le début d'un jeu

La chaîne qui ne pouvait m'éloigner de lui tira une troisième fois.

« -Ryuzaki, que veux-tu ? Demanda light quelque peu énervé par l'attitude de son voisin.

-Oh, je t'ai dérangé. J'en suis désolé light-kun. »

Je levais les yeux au ciel, signe que je ne croyais pas un mot de ce « désolé » lancé alors qu'il mangeait son fraisier à peine entamé. Je fis un rapide mouvement pour attraper le fraisier, évitai in extremis le coup de pied qui m'avait été lancé presque immédiatement. Je retombais dans mon fauteuil et, comme je n'avais pas de cuillère, attrapais la crème qui débordait du gâteau pour le mettre dans ma bouche. Cependant, je n'en eût pas le temps car une chaleur inattendue et humide vînt sucer le doigt en question et la crème avant même d'avoir eu le temps de le goûter. Je regardais alors les yeux de ce L prêt à tout pour manger le fraisier. Il s'installa de part et d'autre de mes jambes et voulut attraper le gâteau. Comprenant que les recherches étaient terminées et qu'il était maintenant tant de jouer, je me rapprochais de l'oreille de Ryuzaki, me redressant un peu et posant mes mains sur chacune de ses hanches.

« -Jusqu'où es-tu prêt à jouer, L ?

-Dis-moi plutôt jusqu'où toi tu pourrais aller... »

Je commençais à avoir des doutes quant à la phrase de L. Parlait-il encore du gâteau ou d'autre chose de moins conventionnelle ? Et moi, qu'avais-je dit à l'instant ? Pourtant, un sourire se forma sur nos deux visages et rien ne semblait pouvoir les effacer.

L savait comment m'attaquer et je savais comment garder mon contrôle sur L. Mais aucun de nous deux ne semblait savoir ce que l'autre pouvait et surtout voulait faire. C'est pour cela que, lorsque L s'approcha de mon cou pour l'embrasser, j'écarquillai les yeux. L continua ses tendres baisers qu'il appliquait sur tout mon cou, arrivant parfois sur mon visage, frôlant mes lèvres plusieurs fois., il continua jusqu'à ce qu'un gémissement de plaisir sorte de ma part. Ce dernier que je n'avais pu contenir me fit rougir de honte. Tout cela n'était que des baisers pour gagner un jeu. Mais quel jeu ?

L comprit que j'étais en train de me reprendre, il me força à tomber par terre et L reprit la même position. Personne ne devait revenir avant 3 heures. Le gâteau, laisser à l'abandon sur le bureau en face du fauteuil n'avaient plus rien à voir dans le jeu. Alors que L voulait parler pour annoncer sa victoire et repartir manger, je lui sautais au cou pour l'embrasser et renversais de ce fait la situation.

Je savais que je ne devais faire preuve d'aucune pitié envers mon ennemi, qu'importe jusqu'où je devais aller pour cela et jusqu'où tout cela pouvait nous mener tous les deux.

Ryuzaki tenta de me repousser en posant une main sur mon torse, mais il n'avait pas assez de force pour réussir et ainsi pour arrêter mes mains qui se baladaient sous le t-shirt. Il tenta de bloquer mes mains et attrapant mes poignets et eut cette foi assez de force pour ralentir mes mouvements. Pour que L arrête de se débattre, je savais parfaitement ce que je devais faire pour l'immobiliser, mais en avais-je vraiment le courage ? Le rassemblant, je plaquais tout de même ma main sur son entrejambe, mais le jean empêchait l'effet que je voulais provoquer.

« -Que veux-tu faire là, light-kun ? »

Mon regard croisa celui de L et tout mon courage que j'avais dû réunir pour poser mes mains sur les différents endroits du corps de Ryuzaki s'envola lorsque le claquement d'une porte non loin d'eux résonna dans la pièce.

Je voulais me relever, mais les mains de L agrippèrent le haut de ma chemise blanche ce qui m'arrêta dans mon élan. Voulant savoir si j'allais l'arrêter également lorsqu'il entoura mon bassin de ses jambes alors que je me tenais à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui.

« -Tu ne veux pas continuer, mon chéri ? »

Le mot « chéri » me traversa accompagné d'un frisson dans tout mon corps et celui-ci resta bloqué en un point, un très désagréable point que personne ne devait voir.

Le bruit des pas se rapprocha. C'était le cliquetis de talon, donc Misa qui était de retour. Elle ne devait pas revenir avant demain, que voulait-elle ?

Je regardais une dernière fois le visage de mon rival, des yeux de défis et un léger sourire en coin. Il savait que je ne continuerais rien, j'étais en train de perdre, il continuait d'avoir le dessus quoi que je fasse. Je déplaçais alors les mains de sorte à ce qu'elle entoure son visage, lui était toujours dans la même position. Les battements de nos cœurs se faisaient de plus en plus entendre. Je supposais que c'était à cause de quelqu'un qui pouvait nous surprendre. Cependant, je ne voulais en aucun perdre et je capturais ses lèvres dans un dernier élan d'adrénaline. Surprit, il relâcha tous ses membres. Je me levais rapidement, attrapant au passage son bras pour l'aider à se relever. Totalement debout, L faisait ma taille et nos yeux étaient à la même hauteur. Instinctivement, nos deux visages se rapprochèrent, dans l'idée que nos lèvres se complètent, mon corps ne m'obéissait plus.

Spontanément, je levais mes mains, l'une pour caresser sa joue, l'autre pour la poser sur l'une de ses hanches. Lui tendit ses mains et les passa pour encercler ma nuque.

La chaleur qu'il me transmis par ce baiser était intense et me fit frissonner de part et d'autre de mon corps. Il contamina tout mon corps comme du poison qui nous fait mourir sur place. Rien ne devait se terminer, rien ne devait être interrompu. Je me déplaçais lentement tandis que Ryuzaki me suivait tout en comprenant ce que je voulais faire. Nous appuyèrent ensemble sur le bouton de verrouillage automatique des portes pour que personne ne puisse rentrer, tout en cessant un court instant notre délicieux échange. Nos regards se croisèrent, remplis de passion, tandis que nos doigts s'entremêlaient. L me repoussa en arrière jusqu'à ce que je puisse m'asseoir sur le fauteuil sur lequel j'étais assis avant notre petit jeu. Il posa son genou près de mon entrejambe. Relâchant mes mains, je m'écorçais à déboutonner son pantalon, observant rapidement qu'une bosse s'était formée.

Un toussotement se fit entendre au fond de la pièce. Tous les deux stoppions ce que nous faisions pour découvrir que Watari se tenait debout, un porte-document à la main.

-Je ne voulais pas vous déranger, dit-il quelque peu gêné. Mais nous avons du travail, les meurtres semblent s'être précisés.

Embarrassé, Ryuzaki reboutonna maladroitement son pantalon et s'écarta de moi pour revenir à son fauteuil. J'attrapais le gâteau qui était en face de moi. Watari qui s'était avancée me tendit une cuillère et sortit un autre fraisier d'une boîte dans son autre main que je n'avais pas vue.

« -Watari, je suis désolé que tu aies vu cela. Mais je tiens à te rassurer, tout cela n'était qu'un jeu sans réalité pour obtenir un simple gâteau que m'avait volé light. Rien de tel ne se reproduira. »

Seulement ce dernier ne semblait pas convaincu de ces paroles et je pensais exactement la même chose. Le jeu ne semblait pas résider seulement dans la quête d'un défi, mais de connaître les limites de l'autre.


	2. Chapter 2 : Instaurer les règles du jeu

« -C'est dommage qu'il n'y ait plus de gâteau, tu ne trouves pas ? »

J'acquiesçais. Cela faisait maintenant trente minutes que Watari était reparti, vingt que Misa avait fini par partir, après avoir longuement frappé à la porte qui restait fermée.

« -Tu es resté sur ta faim ? » Dis-je en plaisantant.

La réponse de light se fit attendre alors que je le regardais, cherchant à savoir ce qu'il voulait dire. Dirait-il la vérité, c'est-à-dire un oui, comme je le pense, ou voudrait-il tout arrêter ?

« -Qui ne le serait pas ? A-t-on avis, si Watari n'avait pas été là, où en saurions-nous maintenant ?

-La réponse est pourtant simple. »

Je retournais à la liste qui avait été établie sur laquelle résidaient les noms des dernières victimes de Kira. Les dates de mort ne coïncidaient pas avec le moment où j'avais été avec light. En fin de compte les risques que j'avais pris avaient payé.

La moral n'avait pas lieu d'être, surtout lorsque l'on devait se battre contre Kira, le plus grand criminel. Pourtant, Kira avait montré à plusieurs reprises qu'il pouvait tuer à n'importe quel moment... Serait-il donc possible... ?

« -Je ne suis pas satisfait.

-De quoi light-kun ? Dis-je en le regardant tout d'un coup »

Nous venions à peine de franchir le seuil de la porte. J'avançais vers la chambre mais je fus bloqué par la chaîne.

Je regardais alors derrière moi pour apercevoir un light, la main sur la poignée de la porte d'entrée, le front appuyé contre celle-ci.

« -un problème light-kun ?

-Je viens de te le dire, petit génie, dit-il dans un soupir »

Je n'avais pas prévu que le test que j'avais lancé continuerait de plus bel. Seulement, il était hors de question, même pour les besoins de l'enquête, que j'en arrive à faire quelque chose comme cela avec n'importe qui, qui plus est mon seul ami mais également mon ennemi potentiel.

Je tentais de tirer sur la chaîne pour le faire bouger. Une fois mon regard dans le sien, il comprendrait que je n'ai pas fait cela par plaisir et il arrêterait alors, mais la force me manquait.

Je me sentis attiré par une force extérieure, light me tirais le bras, non pas avec la chaîne, mais avec sa main.

« -Ton test aurait-il échoué ou n'es-tu tout simplement pas prêt à assumer les conséquences de tes actes ?

-Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi, light-kun.

-J'ai su que tout était faux dès le moment où tu t'es totalement désintéressé du gâteau, L ne ferait pas cela. Tu cherches encore à prouver que je suis Kira, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il soupira une fois de plus bel. J'avais sous-estimé light et m'en mordaient les doigts désormais, mais pas de chance pour lui, j'étais l'union des trois plus grands détectives et je continuerais cette enquête quelles qu'en soient les conséquences, maintenant il n'était plus question de reculer et il avait marqué un point lorsqu'il avait dit que je n'assumerais pas.

« -Je cherche à le prouver à chaque instant de la journée. Quand tu es assis sur la chaise à côté de moi, quand tu dors, quand tu manges... Rien ne m'échappe.

-Très bien alors, faisons un marché. J'accepte de répondre à une de tes questions mais en échange je veux pouvoir utiliser ton corps à ma guise. Es-tu partant ?

-Je rajoute des conditions dans ce cas. Si tu utilises mon... corps, tu ne pourras le faire que lorsque nous serons seuls, tu ne peux me manipuler pour faire quelque chose, Kira ou pas Kira.

-Autrement dit, tu acceptes ?

-Il me semble que j'ai le droit de te poser une question à laquelle tu dois forcément répondre alors je suis prêt à tout. »

Je partais en direction de la petite table dans le salon, les couleurs dorées et marrons étaient apaisants. À droite de moi, la porte de la chambre que nous partagions depuis déjà deux semaines. À ma gauche, celle de notre salle de bain. Si je parvenais à poser la bonne question, une où il serait obligé de me dire qu'il est Kira, tout ce que je devrais faire ou plutôt tout ce qu'il m'obligerait à faire deviendrait utile.

Je m'assis comme à mon habitude sur une des chaises qui se présentaient face à moi. Connaissant light, il devait être en train de réfléchir à la question que je voulais lui poser. Un simple « es-tu Kira ? » ne serait la réponse ne correspondant qu'à la moitié de ce que je voulais savoir.

Une question semble trop peu pour toutes les questions que je devrais lui poser pourtant, je sais qu'une seule question, une seule erreur de sa part, un seul mot de travers, pourrait le faire tomber et je devais tout faire pour cela.

« -J'accepte »

Le cri de nos deux voix en une nous fit trembler. Le timing était parfait. Nous avions fini nos réflexions en même temps. Il s'approcha de moi. Nos visages étaient proches, mais je ne pouvais reculer, tout était décidé. Avant de poser la moindre question, je devais être sûr de celle-ci.

Ses lèvres frôlèrent les miennes et un frisson me traversa. Je ne devais surtout pas en tenir compte.

Il redirigea son visage pour qu'il arrive près de mon oreille qu'il mordilla après m'avoir soufflée ces quelques mots qui restèrent bloqués dans ma gorge : « let's play ».

Écarquillant les yeux, je regardais les yeux pétillants puis le sourire ravi et intéressé.

La nuit tomba doucement derrière nous. Le réveil posé sur la table sonna en même temps que les coups qui frappaient la porte d'entrée résonnèrent jusqu'à nous.

« -Pas de chance pour toi, Watari vient toujours à cette heure. Tu peux entrer Watari.

-Excusez-moi Ryusaki mais une demoiselle à insister pour nous rejoindre. Nous avons également ramené de quoi manger. »

Misa sauta au cou de light et la soirée se passa calmement jusqu'à ce qu'elle propose de sortir pour aller voir l'un des événements qui se passaient en ville ce soir même. Light ne pouvant y aller seul, je devais donc l'accompagner, ce qui, d'un certain côté, m'arrangeait, car nous ne serions pas seuls.

Les rues étaient illuminées de part en part. Je m'amusais à regarder les yeux d'une misa impressionnée par tant de magie autour de nous.

La façon dont light tenait misa me donna un pincement au cœur ce qui ne manqua pas à light qui prit discrètement ma main, de sorte à ce que personne ne puisse le voir.

Je répondis à ce geste par une claque sur cette main et un léger mouvement de recul. Nous n'avions pas totalement caché la chaîne, elle était enroulée autour de nos deux poignets. Le printemps était déjà bien entamé, nous n'avions donc pas mis de manteau, mais les autres ne faisaient pas attention, car le spectacle se passait ailleurs.

Cela faisait maintenant une heure que watari nous avait laissé dans cette rue et que nous arpentions les allées. Les passants semblaient de plus en plus nombreux et l'envie de reprendre cette main s'intensifiait à chaque pas que je faisais, à chaque frôlement de ces deux membres de nos corps.

Je tentais de la rapprocher comme ci ce mouvement n'était en aucun volontaire, mais je fus bousculé par un passant.

Ma main se raccrocha à la sienne et l'autre vînt se poser sur son épaule. Voyant que je n'avais rien, les deux autres reprirent leur marche. Je retirais ma main de son épaule, mais n'enlevais pas la seconde que je serrais plus fort, il répondit à cela par un sourire et fit de même avec la mienne.

La pression se relâcha pour laisser passer un groupe de personnes. Je me retrouvais alors bousculé par cette foule qui m'emportait avec elle. La chaîne se déroulait. Je sentis mon corps entier basculé sur le côté au ralenti, comme si le temps lui-même s'était arrêté lors de ma chute. Je ne comprenais pas ma chute, mais je parvenais à analyser tous les mouvements et tous les bruits autour de moi. Un cri.

Mon nom sûrement. Une pression contre mon bassin, une seconde contre mon dos. Ma chute elle-même s'arrêta. La lumière m'obligea à fermer les yeux, le bruit devint soudain plus fort. Puis le noir complet.

Allongé sur le bord d'un lit et sentant les draps au-dessus de moi ainsi que les légers rayons du soleil sur mon visage. Un regard semblait me fixer dans cette chambre que je reconnaissais au fur et à mesure que mes yeux s'habituaient à cette lumière.

Je vérifiais tout de suite que la chaîne était en place et découvrait dans un même temps que mon compagnon avait disparu.

Je me redressais rapidement alors qu'une main se posa sur mon front pour me rallonger lentement tandis que je me laissais faire.

Il se trouvait à ma droite, assis sur ses talons, les coudes sur le lit, les yeux grands ouverts.

« -tu te serais fait renverser si je n'avais pas été là...

-Faux. Cette voiture m'aurait évité. Je ne te dois rien si c'est ce que tu veux dire.

-Ce que tu peux être têtu. »

Ce sourire irrésistible que j'avais tant attendu pour je ne sais quelle raison refit son apparition sur ce beau visage éclairé lorsque le rideau blanc transparent ne s'envolait pas à cause du vent qui sortait de la fenêtre ouverte.

Sous ce doux paysage, il posa enfin ses lèvres sur les miennes.


	3. Chapter 3 : Je n'abandonne pas le jeu

Dans ce lit, toujours allongé sur le dos, la sensation d'une légère pression vint se préciser et se déplacer sur toute la longueur de mon corps.

Je calais ce corps glacé sur le mien de sorte à ce que son souffle parvienne sur mes lèvres. Je serrais un peu plus fort cette chose que je réchauffais par un simple contact.

Le soleil venait à peine de se lever qu'il avait cherché ma présence d'une autre façon que celle auquel j'avais pensé. Dès à présent, je pouvais désormais en profiter à ma guise.

« - Tu viens de ton plein gré maintenant ? »

Aucune réponse de sa part. Je regardais alors la personne en question, son cœur battait plus fort au fur et à mesure qu'il prenait conscience de sa position sur mon corps. Ses yeux se plantèrent dans les miens. Ils étaient si sombres, comme un lac dans lequel on plonge sans aucun espoir de pouvoir revenir à la surface.

En cet instant, il ne se posait aucune question, ne cherchait aucune réponse, il attendait juste la suite des événements.

Je ne pus empêcher de l'embrasser. Il répondit à ce message par un léger frissonnement que je pris pour un frisson de plaisir.

Sans pouvoir m'arrêter, je continuais dans cette lignée en descendant lentement dans son cou. Je m'arrêtais quelques secondes pour lui retirer son t-shirt gris. je découvrais en le touchant, un corps d'une rare beauté, chaque muscle était parfaitement dessiné.

Sa peau froide et blanche parvenait à me procurer le plaisir dont j'avais besoin et que je gagnais à chaque toucher entre nous.

Je l'allongeais sous moi pour tenter de le réchauffer, mais sans non plus m'arrêter dans mon action. Je recommençais à l'embrasser à la base du cou. Je le voyais et m'amusais à le faire sursauter à chaque baiser que je laissais sur sa peau immaculée.

Il ressaierait les dents ou pinçaient ses lèvres lorsque je me montrait trop entreprenant selon lui. Il déposa ses deux mains en haut de mon cou et releva ma tête pour m'embrasser fougueusement, si bien que je répondis de la même façon.

Mes lèvres étant occupées, je laissais le plaisir à mes doigts de jouer avec ce corps si parfait et, malgré le fait qu'il tente à plusieurs reprises de m'arrêter en empoignant sauvagement mes poignets. Je parvins à attraper ses hanches de chaque côté et le regardai une dernière fois avant de passer à la deuxième partie – déjà plus sérieuse et plus intéressante. Mon air triomphant s'évapora pour être remplacé par un étrange sentiment.

L'impression de salir cette peau pure de mes doigts me fit frémir ce qui me ramena à la réalité. Qu'est ce que j'étais en train de faire ? Si je voulais obtenir de lui ce que je voulais, je devais le mettre un minimum à l'aise, et non le précipité en l'empêchant de me retenir dans mes gestes.

« -Je n'allais rien faire, dit-il dans un souffle comme si l'incompréhension et l'inquiétude se mélangeait en lui et qu'il n'arrivait pas à faire un choix sur l'émotion qu'il devait prendre.

-ça, je l'ai remarqué »

Je remontais la couverture violette qui était descendu au rythme de notre petit jeu. Et puis si je n'avais rien arrêté, qu'aurais-je fait de plus ou plutôt jusqu'où aurais-je été ? Je suis certain qu'il ne m'aurait pas arrêté, il aime bien trop gagner pour cela. Cette phrase que j'avais balancée dans mon esprit me frappa telle une gifle.

Depuis qu'il avait dit qu'il avait accepté notre marché, il ne m'avait posé aucune question, seulement des affirmations que je ne pouvais que contredire.

À cette vérité que je venais de comprendre, je ne pus n'empêcher de lâcher un rire et de cacher mon visage dans mes mains. Je remuais ma tête comme si je disais non et soupirais pour évacuer toute l'admiration que je ressentais à son égard.

Enfin, je venais de prouver une nouvelle fois que je m'étais trouvé un rival à ma hauteur, mais ce n'était pas pour autant que je devais laisser le fossé se creuser entre nous.

Je ne devais pas baisser ma garde en passant derrière lui, je devais travailler encore plus pour trouver Kira et pourquoi pas avant lui ? Je souris à cette perspective. Cela me permettrait de me vanter auprès de lui et d'avoir les applaudissements avec l'admiration qui me sont due de la part de la cellule d'enquête.

Le problème restait la réaction de Ryuzaki, il m'avait avoué il y a peu que, lorsque le Kira qui sévit en ce moment serait arrêtée, je redeviendrais cet assassin. Que ce Kira dont il me suspecte d'être depuis le début refera son apparition en moi et reprendrait sa place, comme une seconde peau de laquelle je ne peux me défaire.

Cette donnée qui venait s'ajouter à toutes les anciennes me faisait perdre pied. J'étais parvenu à gagner son corps – plus par désir réel que par effet de manipulation, même s'il avait instauré quelques règles pour se protéger de ce que j'aurais pu lui demander pour servir mes intentions.

« -Et tu ne fais rien, Dit-il en examinant mes soudains changements d'humeur qui s'opérait sur mon visage depuis déjà deux minutes, tu rigoles parce que je ne suis pas à ton goût car je ne suis pas assez grand ou alors trop mince... Oh ! Je sais : parce que je suis un garçon, tout comme toi ! »

Il avait crié ces mots comme s'ils étaient l'aboutissement d'années de recherche. A vrai dire, le fait qu'il soit un homme ne m'avait pas gêné plus que cela, ce qui était, après réflexion, très complexe à expliquer.

-aucune idée... »

Je connaissais parfaitement la réponse et même si j'avais évoqué moi-même l'idée, je ne pouvais simplement pas, pas maintenant en tout cas. Il était parvenu à m'arracher un sourire.

Je me calais dos au mur, toujours sur le lit et j'écartais légèrement les jambes.

« -Allez, viens donc par là.

-Je me demande ce que tu vas me faire maintenant, je me prépare à tout ces derniers temps. En fait, la question la plus juste serait ce que je devrais te faire car là, je ne suis qu'une poupée, pas quelqu'un de manipulé, me dit-il d'un air faussement innocent. »

J'imaginais au moins mille scénarios de ce qu'il pouvait s'imaginer et ne trouvais pas celui qui prenait la première place dans son esprit.

Après quelques secondes, je me rendais compte que la situation dans laquelle nous étions prêtais à confusion et la distance entre ce que je m'apprêtais à faire et la position dans laquelle nous étions était très éloignée. Il n'avait pas remis le t-shirt que je lui avais enlevé précédemment si bien que nous étions tous les deux torses nus.

J'attrapais rapidement son bras, fatiguer qu'il ne vienne pas seul vers moi et le positionnait dos à moi de sorte à ce qu'il soit assis contre-moi, entre mes jambes. Je tendais mes bras et l'encerclais avec ceux-ci. Il reposa sa tête en arrière. J'en profitais pour mordiller son oreille et relâchais d'une main son étreinte pour attraper le tas de feuilles présent sur la table de nuit du côté de Ryuzaki.

Les débuts de notre installation avaient été assez chaotiques, il voulait aller quelque part, avait ses habitudes tandis que j'avais les miennes.

Puis, petit à petit, sans nous en rendre vraiment compte, l'ambiance s'était détendue et les habitudes avaient changé, les besoins devenaient différents. J'avais bien appréhendé sa réaction, j'avais simplement eu un doute sur le « après ». Il pouvait soit me libérer de cette chaîne car il ne supporterait pas ce que je lui destinerais, soit il continuerait et encaisserait.

J'avais tout prévu sauf une chose : ma réaction. Le désir que j'avais pour Misa se déplaçait à travers Ryusaki sans que je ne puisse rien faire. Le contrôle de mon corps m'échappait chaque seconde un peu plus.

Mais la raison me maintenait à terre ce qui m'empêchait de continuer dès que je croisais ses yeux à certains moments. Il restait L, mon ennemi, et je ne pouvais ni ne voulais le rendre pitoyable ou esclave à mes yeux.

Certainement fatigué d'inspecter ses feuilles, il retourna sa tête vers moi et se redressa pour s'asseoir sur ses talons.

« -je te laisse, je vais aller me doucher. Et juste par mesure de précaution : ne me rejoins pas ou cette fois je me débattrais. De plus, si tu ne trouves pas de quoi t'occuper, en voilà une qui mérite toute ton attention et dont je ne serais pas complice, me dit-il tout en pointant son doigt vers la partie basse de mon corps.

Je suivais donc la ligne imaginaire qu'il avait tracée et le rouge me monta aux joues. Il repartit sans demander son reste, ce qui m'arrangea grandement. Le problème fut rapidement solutionné, car je devais également aller dans la salle de bain et c'était le moment ou jamais – même si je pourrais y aller plus tard tout de même.

Le bruit de l'eau cachait celui de la porte. Il était dans la douche, j'avais donc encore toutes mes chances. Je faisais en sorte de ne pas trop bouger la chaîne pour ne pas le faire comprendre mes intentions. Je voulais le regarder rapidement, mais mes yeux restèrent bloqués sur lui. Il était assis en position fœtale.

L'eau cascadait sur son visage et son dos. Il tremblait par à-coup.

« -tu pleures ? »

Il ne releva pas la tête et tenta le plus discrètement de se cacher. Encore tout habillé, je venais à côté de lui et laissais l'eau couler pour ne pas blesser sa fierté, le fait qu'il élude ma question précisait ce fait.

« -je n'arrive pas à continuer et j'aimerais tellement te demander d'arrêter, mais je ne peux pas sous peine de perdre mon unique question où tu cesseras enfin de me mentir en me disant que tu es bel et bien Kira. »

Nous restions dans le silence. Je ne voulais pas me défendre, pas le contredire, pas maintenant. Je voulais juste le regarder être naturel.

« -À chaque fois que tu t'approches et que tu m'embrasses, je me dis que l'inévitable va se produire, que je suis coincé. Je suis tellement heureux lorsque tu t'arrêtes de toi-même et je ne comprends pas car à chaque fois, j'ai l'impression d'être rejeté et toutes mes espérances tombent à l'eau. Je ne comprends plus. En revanche, pourrais-tu me donner une serviette ou alors enlever tes vêtements parce que là, je commence vraiment à me sentir mal à l'aise. »

Il termina par une note d'humour. Il s'était confié à moi et me regardait à présent dans les yeux, cherchant le moindre sentiment que je pourrais extérioriser. Ni une ni deux, je coupais l'eau et j'attrapais la première serviette qui me passait sous la main. Je l'entourais avec celle-ci et restais comme cela encore quelques instants. Je reculais un peu et couvrais ses yeux de mes mains. Il tressaillit et je compris enfin ce que cela pouvait dire.

« -je t'en prie, fais-moi confiance. »

Il avait perdu toute l'assurance qu'il avait eue le premier jour, plus rien n'était comme avant, mais il résistait. Il voulait s'enfuir, c'était indéniable, mais il était là. Je déposais avec toute la tendresse qui était en moins un baiser sur ses lèvres. Sa vue étant brouillée, ce baiser échangé décupla ses sensations.

« -je continus ? »

Il répondit par un signe de tête et je reculais alors ma tête de lui, mes bras toujours enlacés contre lui, la serviette entre nous pour éviter tout l'aidais à se remettre debout et préférais le laisser seul le temps que je change mes vêtements trempés.

« -Ne t'inquiète pas pour aujourd'hui, dis-je pour le rassurer dès qu'il mû rejoint dans le salon, je ne ferais rien.

-J'ai faibli et j'en suis désolé light-kun, mais je n'abandonnerais pour rien cette ultime question et pour cela, je suis prêt à tout endurer.

-Mais qui a parlé d'abandon ? »

Je le regardais tandis qu'un sourire vicieux fendait mon visage. Son regard a lui était déterminé.


	4. Chapter 4 : un jeu d'exterieur

Je perçus les rayons du soleil qui filtrait à travers le rideau. Cela faisait deux heures que j'étais réveillé et que j'étudiais les dernières listes que nous avions reçues.

Elles avaient été glissées par-dessous la porte et je suspectais Watari d'avoir fait cela. Un murmure se fit entendre de la part de light.

J'abandonnais les feuilles pour le rejoindre sous les draps fins du lit. Il était allongé sur le flanc gauche et je positionnais de la même façon pour mieux me coller à lui. Nos jambes s'entremêlèrent. Je passais l'un de mes bras sous lui pour mieux l'enlacer, l'autre par-dessus.

Je fermais les yeux pour laisser à tous mes sens le plaisir de la découverte.

Mon odorat parvint à sentir la douce odeur corporelle de light. Il n'y avait que le tic-tac de la pendule qui résonnait dans la chambre. Par moments, je parvenais à entendre la légère respiration qui émanait de sa bouche. Mes mains se déplaçaient instinctivement sur le corps de light.

Je suivais d'une main la courbe de ses muscles, de l'autre, je l'abaissais pour la poser sur sa cuisse, n'osant la poser autre part.

Il tourna sa tête de côté sans rien dire, je ne bougeais pas mes mains de place. Il captura mes lèvres. Je descendais sur son torse nu et y donnais un rapide coup de langue.

« - J'avais oublié le goût. »murmurais-je

« -Dans ce cas, il te manque aussi le toucher... »

Voyant que je n'osais rien faire, il prit ma main pour la placer sur son entrejambe.

« -Light, on nous attend en bas alors pense à quelque chose de désagréable.

-Mais moi je te veux maintenant...

-Light, ne confonds pas envie et caprice.

-Dans ce cas, tu devras te rattraper plus tard... »

De retour dans la salle commune, Matsuda avait déjà proposé au groupe qui était partant, d'aller voir une conférence non loin de notre bâtiment. Nous partirions à pied.

Je ne pouvais pas me montrer dehors qu'importe ce qu'ils pourraient pourtant j'étais très tenté de sortir depuis le temps que j'étais enfermé.

Light et Watari m'attrapèrent et m'emmenèrent dehors.

Ils avaient dû me tenir pour que je descende dans cette rue. Il n'y avait plus de neige depuis deux mois, mais un léger vent froid persistait et je le haïssais. Ils avaient tous prient leurs manteaux respectifs tandis que je n'avais rien.

Soit, je m'habituerai au froid alors. Je ne pouvais plus me plaindre sous peine d'augmenter les pensées d mon... « dominateur » ? est-ce approprié ?... « amant » ? Peut-être. Cette perspective m'effrayait et plaisait en même temps.

« -pourquoi tu rougis Ryuzaki , me glissa-t-il au creux de l'oreille. Quelles pensées malsaines te captivent ?

-J'ai dit, pas devant les autres », criais-je en chuchotant pour éviter que les autres nous entendent.

« -Ils ne nous voient pas, ils marchent devant.

-De toute façon, je ne pensais pas toi.

-si et je peux en être totalement sûr car tu ne rougis que lorsque je suis près de toi ou quand tu penses à moi.

-c'est totalement faux, je ne... »

il m'embrassa. Dehors. En pleine rue. Mais ils ne nous voyaient pas. Ils ne s'arrêtaient pas. Il relâcha sa pression.

« -désolé mais tu es trop mignon comme cela. Tu veux que l'on partage mon écharpe et mon manteau ? »

J'acceptais et alors que nous nous mettions tous les deux sous la chaleur du manteau de light, Matsuda se retourna et interpella les autres pour leur montrer notre retard. Pourquoi ce crétin ne pouvait-il pas nous laisser ?!

Nous pressions le pas pour les rejoindre et ils reprirent leur rythme de marche normal.

« -On dirait un couple. » avouais-je tout bas.

« -on pari que je peux te toucher – à travers ton pantalon – sans qu'ils sans aperçoivent !

-n'essaie même pas ! »

Nos rires se firent échos même si je savais parfaitement qu'il essayerait... ou pas. Peut-être est-ce ce que je voulais vraiment et non ce que je voulais l'empêcher de faire.

Si je devais donner les noms des deux plus grands poisons existants, ce seraient certainement l'adrénaline et l'envie. Surtout l'envie car de celle-ci découle le plaisir. Et le plaisir nous fait faire des choses parfois incontrôlables.

Alors, sans que personne ne nous voie, par à-coups, je lui prenais le bras, puis le visage et finissait quasiment toujours par l'embrasser.

Ah ce que j'aimais sentir ce contact, cette chaleur se rependant en moi comme un tsunami. Parfois, l'eau débordait et là, je poussais un petit soupir de plaisir, a d'autres moments, c'était son tour.

Lorsque la conférence fût terminée, light annonça qu'il devait faire les boutiques pour trouver un cadeau pour Misa comme son anniversaire approchait.

Laissant les autres retournés à l'immeuble, des informations plein la tête, Light m'embarqua dans une série de magasins. L'un d'eux semblait bondé, mais beaucoup de vêtements qui était en vente lui plairait.

Une voix de femme criait de joie dans la boutique et light fut parcourue d'un frisson : elle était là au milieu des clients.

« -Viens par là, je ne veux pas qu'elle me voie ! »

Je le suivais sans demander mon reste, je ne voulais pas qu'elle nous dérange alors que nous étions tous les deux. Il m'entraîna dans une cabine, sa voie nous parvenais.

« -c'est étroit et plutôt... gênant

-Moi cela me plaît »

Je rougissais de plaisir. Depuis que tout avait été avoué, je me sentais beaucoup mieux en sa présence.

Cet endroit à l'écart des autres et en dehors de notre immeuble éveillait en moi des désirs que je ne pensais pas concevable. Je me rapprochais de son corps pour m'y blottir, je m'étais habitué depuis à sentir ce contact qui étais devenu familier.

Cette chaleur, ce corps et toutes ses particularités... et puis ses formes... je voulais ressentir cela à nouveau malgré tout ce que j'avais pu dire.

Je savais assez de chose pour connaître mes instincts et mes envies. Et là, j'avais envie. Il comprit, du moins je l'espérais, je ne voulais ni ne pouvais dire ces mots à voix haute. Il me plaqua contre le mur et je priais pour que personne ne nous entende ni ne comprenne.

Il m'embrassa longuement et je me laissais aller, ils pouvaient tous aller se faire voir, j'étais heureux et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Peut-être que je ne pourrai plus le regarder dans les yeux et peut-être que j'en redemanderais... je veux juste lâcher prise, maintenant !

Quelqu'un toqua a la porte. Light improvisa une réponse et dès qu'il eût fini, je l'empêchaisde parler en l'embrassant a mon tour. Mes mains coururent sur ses bras pour remonter jusqu'à ses épaules tandis qu'il calait son genou entre mes jambes pour me soulever.

M'agrippant à lui, je passais mes jambes autour de sa taille. Les baisers avaient continue tout le long.

Je passais mes mains dans ses cheveux alors qu'il commençait à enlever mon t-shirt. Et dire que je ne voulais pas venir...

le plaisir s'intensifia encore par ses gestes interdits entre deux hommes dans un endroit comme celui-là. Je sombrais dans l'ivresse du bonheur. Il n'y avait plus besoin de mots.

« -Merde ! » cracha-t-il « On ne peut rien faire ici. Il vaudrait mieux que l'on rentre.

-Comme tu veux, je t'obéis light.

-Ne dis pas des choses comme cela sinon je ne vais jamais pouvoir te lâcher.

-Mais peut-être que je ne veux pas que tu me lâches, light, peut-être que je veux que tu me tiennes tout le temps dans tes bras. »

Il déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres, ses yeux étaient tristes. Lui non plus ne voulait rien arrêter. Nous sortions de la cabine le plus discrètement possibles.

Misa était toujours en train de demander le même sac dans une autre couleur qu'à notre arrivée.

À la sortie, il retira son manteau pour me le mettre sur mes épaules.

« -Je vais garder mon écharpe donc tu ne peux pas refuser. »

Nous restions dans le silence pendant la moitié du trajet. Nous ne nous regardions pas. J'hésitais à parler, à lui avouer quelque chose sur moi. La honte ? Je ne pense pas. Certainement la peur de ne pas être prit au sérieux.

« -Je...»

Il tourna sa tête vers moi. Ses yeux étaient magnifiques, pétillants. Il attendait la suite de mes propos. Son visage était doux.

« -Je pense que l'on embrasse seulement quelqu'un que l'on aime, que ce n'est pas pour n'importe qui... pas forcément de l'amour mais une forte affection.

-Que dois-je répondre ?

-Absolument rien... Embrasse-moi light. »

Un sourire se forma, ses yeux se fermèrent légèrement, alors que les miens totalement. Il posa ses lèvres tout en m'enlaçant. Je refermais mes mains derrière sa nuque pour profiter de nos deux corps qui se rapprochaient. La chaleur nous parcourait de part en part et réchauffait l'air autour de nous...


	5. Chapter 5 :une table, une fraise et Misa

« -Ryuzaki pose tes feuilles. »

Je m'asseyais sur lui, de sorte à ce que nos têtes soient l'une en face de l'autre. Il ne s'intéressait pas à moi une seule seconde, chose dont je n'ai pas du tout l'habitude. Je l'immobilisais en coinçant ses jambes entre les miennes.

« -Je travaille, Light.

-Tu n'as qu'à me demander de partir, L.

-Jamais. »

Je me relevais et continuais de le regarder, bien qu'à l'extérieur il paraissait totalement concentré, était-il aussi distrait que je le voulais ? Et si... ?

J'attrapais rapidement le tas de feuilles qu'il tenait et le coinçait derrière mon dos, sous ma chemise blanche pour pouvoir me servir de mes bras sans qu'il puisse récupérer les feuilles.

Il me scrutait prêt à me tirer dessus avec son arme imaginaire même si me sauter dessus aurait été plus réalisable.

J'avais pris l'objet de ses réflexions, terrible perspective. Soit. J'allais donc devenir cet objet.

« -Me prendre ces documents alors que j'étudie l'affaire Kira... Est-ce une tentative de faire disparaître les documents qui pourraient très sérieusement me mettre sur la piste de Kira ?

-Tu vas bien ?

-Non. Rends-moi ces feuilles.

-Tu ne comptes pas me le demander ?

-Non.

-Pourquoi cela ?

-Je ne te poserai pas de question. Pas maintenant. J'ai quelques idées, mais je veux être sûr de ne pas me tromper pour mieux te piéger, Kira.

-Je ne suis pas Kira ! Et puis, nous avons fait un pacte, alors je peux faire de toi ce que je veux !

-Si tu fais quoi que soit, je porte plainte pour harcèlement sexuel. Il ne faudrait pas noircir le tableau blanc, Kira. »

Nous étions l'un en face de l'autre, séparés par une grande table où deux chandeliers éteints trônaient. Nos regards étaient chacun planté dans les yeux de l'autre. Le face à face était prêt à démarrer. Nous étions parfaitement synchronisés. S'il déplaçait un peu sa main sur la gauche, la mienne bougeait instinctivement sur la droite pour être toujours à l'opposé.

« -Light-kun, rends-moi ces feuilles.

-Je voudrais comprendre certaines choses avant, L. Pourquoi avoir dit que tu ne supportais pas le contact physique en quelque sorte, pour ensuite en arrivée aussi loin et être à nouveau froid et indifférent auprès de moi ?

-Je tiens à dire que tu es beaucoup influencé par Misa, dit-il en souriant.

Deux pas à droite pour lui. Deux pas à gauche pour moi. De nouveau l'un en face de l'autre.

-Le simple fait de changer de lieu de vie permet à une personne de changer ses habitudes, continua-t-il.

-Cela veut-il dire que je dois tous les jours t'emmener faire les magasins pour obtenir quelque chose de toi ?

-Et maintenant tu fais de l'humour... Ton état empire, light.

-Il y a un moyen très simple d'y remédier. »

Il tourna à l'angle de la table. Je fis de même. Nous étions tous les deux aux bouts de la table. Il tapa de pleins fouets de ses deux mains la table pour me couper dans ma phrase, mais n'y parvint pas. Je posais calmement mes mains en parallèle aux siennes.

«-J'ai dit non, pas maintenant.

-Alors c'est un « oui » pour plus tard?

-Je ne veux pas répondre

Il contourna une fois de plus l'angle, tout comme moi. Nous étions entre les deux chandeliers argent. J'avançais ma tête pour qu'elle arrive au milieu de la table, mes mains me tenaient en équilibre.

-Alors pourquoi si je t'embrasse là, tout de suite, tu ne feras rien ? Dis-je avec un léger sourire, attendant qu'il s'avance, lui aussi, ce qu'il fit. Il prit la même position que moi.

-Ce ne sont que des hypothèses que tu ne peux actuellement pas vérifier.

Il repartit en arrière, m'incitant à continuer pour un nouveau round où il avait eu le dernier mot.

-Tu ne devrais pas dire cela.

-Tu n'en serais pas capable, je partirais à la seconde où tu t'avanceras trop près.

-N'oublie pas la chaîne.

-Dans ce cas, je ferais en sorte d'abîmer ce si beau visage que toutes les femmes s'arrachent. »

Je sortais une des trois feuilles que j'avais cachées et la faisais glisser sur la table pour qu'il la récupère. Il comprit où je voulais en venir.

Je parvins à contourner la table assez rapidement pour pouvoir l'embarquer avec moi dans ma chute contre le fauteuil.

Je l'asseyais en face de moi. Et redécouvrais la pièce des yeux.

« -Je t'ai eue. Encore un gâteau ?

-Oui, Watari me l'a apporté ce matin. »

Une idée me vint en tête et j'attrapais alors la fraise qui décorait la part de fraisier. Je mettais la moitié dans ma bouche avant d'avoir dit « mange ».

Il me regardait, comprenant très bien où je voulais en venir, mais il ne faisait rien à part sourire. Je m'apprêtais à la ressortir, mais il m'arrêta et se joignit à moi. Tout cela était très bizarre. Nos lèvres se frôlaient mais il s'éloignait à chaque fois.

Une fois la fraise finie, je glissais la deuxième feuille qu'il récupéra.

« -Et pour la troisième feuille, je devrais coucher avec toi si je comprends bien, parce que si c'est le cas, il en est hors de question.

-Je réfléchis pour le moment... Je ne voudrais pas te brusquer dans un lieu qui t'es trop familier. »

Je le regardais pour voir sa réaction. Il attendait. Que pouvais-je donc lui faire faire ?

« -Aujourd'hui, nous n'aurons fait que parler.

-Cela compense pour hier...

-Tu vois les choses comme cela ? Moi j'aurais voulu que cela se passe tous les jours. »

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Je m'écartais de Ryuzaki pour aller ouvrir alors qu'il passait sa main dans mon dos pour récupérer la dernière feuille du dossier. Je la remettais le plus rapidement possible en place, mais je n'eus pas le temps de vérifier si tout était correct qu'en ouvrant, une main manucurée passait par la fente de la porte pour que la personne qui la possédait, apparaisse entièrement deux secondes plus tard dans un petit bon.

Elle me sauta au cou comme à son habitude et je la sentis glisser ses doigts dans le bas de mon dos pour remettre le reste de ma chemise dans mon pantalon. Je la regardais faire et voyais qu'elle regardait Ryuzaki. Elle semblait en pleine réflexion du fait que je ne sois pas correctement habillé comme à mon habitude. Je détournais alors mon regard vers Ryuzaki qui remettait les feuilles dans l'ordre.

« -Bonjour Light, bonjour, adressa-t-elle à Ryuzaki. »

Nous nous asseyons tous les deux, l'un à côté de l'autre, en face de Ryuzaki, sur le canapé beige. Je regardais à gauche pour vérifier que la table était toujours présente, comme si elle avait pu disparaître avec tous ces moments passés entre lui et moi. Tout cela était dû à la présence de Misa et je me doutais que dès qu'elle partirait, nous reprendrions. Et s'il ne voulait pas, je le forcerais de toute façon.

« -Light, je voulais que l'on sorte tous les deux aujourd'hui, tu viens, j'ai tout prévu.

-Je suis désolé, mais nous avons du travail ici.

-Vous n'avez que trois pages, Ruyzaki peut bien s'en charger seul.

-Non, nous devons être tous les deux pour l'enquête et puis nous ne pouvons être séparés, je te rappelle, mais ce sera une prochaine fois Misa.

-Cette chaîne commence vraiment à être gênante... Mais c'est d'accord.

-Je ne trouve pas qu'elle soit aussi gênante que tu le dis. »

Un léger sourire en coin, j'éprouvais désormais le besoin de revenir au côté de mon rival. Seulement, si je faisais quoi que ce soit de tel, à tous les coups, elle partirait. Quoique... ? Je voulais tenter l'impossible, elle m'aime trop et elle ne fera rien. Elle sera choquée, au pire.

Je changeais rapidement de place pour me retrouver près de Ryuzaki qui releva soudainement la tête. Je m'approchais de lui pour lui croquer l'oreille, ce à quoi il réagit par un sursaut.

« -Ne t'inquiète pas, ni elle, ni moi n'allons faire quelque chose. » Lui glissais-je à son oreille.

Faux. Misa m'attrapa par le bras et me tira en arrière pour m'entraîner avec elle dans la salle de bain, mais Ryuzaki, avec la chaîne, tomba par terre. Elle continua à me tirer avec une force insoupçonnée. Heureusement que je n'avais fait que mordiller son oreille, si je l'avais embrassée, qu'aurait-elle fait ?

J'avais à peine eu le temps de voir le visage encore un peu rouge de Ryuzaki que Misa me harcelait de questions auxquelles je ne prêtais aucune attention, dès que la porte fut fermée après avoir découvert notre stratagème pour pouvoir la fermer et être tranquille pour prendre sa douche. Il me semblait qu'à ce moment, elle avait dit quelque chose sur le fait de prendre sa douche ensemble mais comment en être sûr ?

« -Tais-toi et écoute-moi ! Dis-je en l'interrompant. C'est une sorte de pacte. En fait, il peut me poser une question et …

-Attend, tu es en train de me dire que tu te sers de lui ?

-Eh bien, dans un sens oui. »

Elle ne pourrait jamais comprendre dans quel sens mais c'était mieux que tout, cela ne reste qu'entre lui et moi. Il devait être juste derrière la porte, à attendre silencieusement mais ne pouvant nous entendre car nous chuchotions.

« -Alors pourquoi tu fais cela ? Si tu veux juste résoudre l'affaire Kira avant lui, tu n'as pas besoin de cela !

-Quoi ? Résoudre avant lui ? Oui, cela m'est passé par la tête mais...

-Alors fais le vite et arrête les gestes bizarres comme cela envers lui ! Ou alors... Il s'intéresse à toi et il te force à faire des trucs.

-Quoi ?!

-Il t'a lancé un signal et du coup tu as dû lui mordre l'oreille alors que tu ne me le fais même pas à moi ? C'est injuste, light ! Cela explique aussi pourquoi t'as chemise était défaite. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?

-Arrête cela Misa. Tu ferais mieux de partir, maintenant.

-Mais light...

-S'il me fait quelque chose, promis, je viendrai te le dire.

-D'accord light, je te fais confiance.

Elle partit, effondrée. Je franchis le pas de la porte et un coup violent vint frapper mon visage pour me faire tomber, la chaîne le fit une nouvelle fois tomber, mais sur moi cette fois. Il se redressa presque immédiatement.

« -Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de faire cela devant elle ? Es-tu inconscient, je ne t'avais jamais vu comme cela, Kira !

-On dirait qu'elle l'a bien pris même si elle n'a pas tout compris.

-Elle n'a rien compris du tout, elle croit l'inverse. C'est sûr que « délinquant sexuel » ne correspond pas vraiment à ton image d'homme parfait. Et puis au rythme où tu vas, la prochaine fois, tu le dis à tes parents si je comprends bien.

-Tiens, toi aussi tu fais de l'humour maintenant ?

-Et puis, c'était une partie du contrat, tu l'as enfreinte alors j'ai le droit à une deuxième question !

-Une deuxième... alors tu en redemandes ?

-Je n'aime pas tout ce que tu me fais. Nous avons déjà eu cette discussion.

-tu es un terrible menteur. Mais parfait, la deuxième ne devra pas être en rapport avec l'enquête, comme je suppose que la première devait être destinée à l'affaire.

-Si tu veux, light. Je sais déjà laquelle te poser alors... »


	6. Chapter 6 : avancer sur l'enquête

Nous étions de retour dans la salle commune. Cette fois-ci, et exceptionnellement, ils avaient aménagé de vrais bureaux pour mieux travailler et ainsi nous aider. Tout le monde était présent, Misa y compris. Elle nous regardait descendre.

Ce qu'avait fait light devant elle m'avait bien amusé, je pouvais bien l'avouer, et puis maintenant, j'avais le droit à une seconde question. J'avais bluffé en disant savoir quelle question lui poser alors que je n'arrivais pas à me décider. Il y en avait bien trop qui tournaient dans ma tête.

_**Bonjour light, dis-moi, tu es bien Kira ?**_

C'était la question la plus normale que je pouvais poser à light le matin, au réveil ou pendant que nous prenions notre café matinal.

_**Comment fais tu pour tuer autant de personnes ?** _

_**Comment fais tu pour tuer tout court, d'ailleurs ?**_

Je commençais à descendre les marches du grand escalier, light à côté de moi. De là où j'étais, j'avais une vue sur tout ce qu'il se passait en bas. Ils s'agitaient dans tous les sens, car Matsuda venait de faire tomber un tas de feuilles. J'agitais la tête comme pour dire non et y rajoutais une main pour montrer que cet idiot n'était vraiment pas à sa place. Je reprenais les questions.

_**Pourquoi tus tu des gens ?**_

_**Qu'est-ce-que tu ressens quand tu tus ?**_

_**Qu'est-ce-que tu ressens quand tu m'obliges à être ton jouet ?**_

Stop ! Je m'écartais du sujet principal. Je n'étais pas là pour moi, mais pour l'enquête et c'était pour cela que j'avais accepté... au début.

_**Et puis quelles étaient ses motivations ?**_

Double question. Décidément aujourd'hui je n'étais vraiment pas sérieux. Qu'est-ce que je voulais savoir au juste en posant une question comme cela ?

_**Quelqu'un d'autre était-il au courant du fait qu'il soit peut-être Kira ?**_

Non, c'était Kira ! ...Peut-être. À vrai dire, c'était le seul cas possible. Il avait l'intelligence pour commettre ses meurtres sans laisser aucune trace et disparaître jusqu'à trouver sa prochaine victime. Pourtant, même si j'avais prouvé que Kira pouvait tuer en connaissant le nom et le visage de sa victime, il pourrait les tuer à distance. Aucune trace de poison. Mort par crise cardiaque. La peur ?

_**Comment fais-tu pour me faire passer autant de temps à réfléchir sur cette enquête ?**_

_**À y trouver si peu d'indice en un temps aussi long ?**_

Cela ne m'était jamais arrivé.

Nous étions parvenus tout en bas. Je saluais tout le monde en levant ma main et je m'installais directement sur mon siège. Une petite boîte blanche m'attendait et je regardais rapidement Watari pour le remercier. Light s'installa sur le siège à côté de moi à cause de la chaîne.

« -Où est Misa ? » Demanda-t-il à son père

Si seulement il savait ce que son fils s'amusait à faire, il ne le verrait plus de la même façon.

« -Elle a dû s'absenter quelques instants avec Matsuda pour finaliser un contrat pour son travail. Ne t'inquiète pas light, elle va bientôt revenir. »

Je regardais light qui griffonnait sur un petit papier. Il me le passa discrètement. Je le regardais, ne sachant quoi attendre de quelques mots écrits de sa main. Au moment où il voulut me le donner, il prit ma main dans la sienne pour faire glisser ses notes. Il prit le plus grand des soins à laisser le bout de ses doigts glisser sur son poignet lorsqu'il l'enleva.

Je l'ouvrais soigneusement pour me dire « Quand elle reviendra, nous devrons être très attentifs. ». Je retournais ma tête vers la sienne, la bouche légèrement ouverte et je me dépêchais de prendre un crayon pour lui répondre « La faute à qui ? ». Je lâchais automatiquement le crayon pour attraper une gomme. J'avais écrit une question et je ne pouvais pas laisser passer une erreur pareil.

Mais comment lui faire comprendre sans l'accuser et sans poser une question. Cette tâche était bien plus compliquée que je le pensais, dans certains moments. J'abandonnais l'idée de l'accusation en lui écrivant « C'est de ta faute! » et posais le papier sur la table.

« -Tu n'es vraiment pas drôle, Ryuzaki.

-J'en suis vraiment désolé, light »

Cela allait de soi, mais je ne pensais évidemment pas ce que je disais. Je me remettais à travailler, reclassant les documents que Matsuda avait fait tomber et avait simplement remis les feuilles, les unes sous les autres. Je soupirais. Sur l'écran de mon ordinateur étaient affichées les biographies des derniers meurtres qui avaient été commis. Je sentis un souffle près de mon oreille. Il recommençait.

« -Si on nous surprend, je vais te le faire regretter. »

Je regardais de manière circulaire la pièce. Ils s'étaient réunis par groupe pour mieux faire passer leur avis sur l'enquête ainsi que les personnes qu'ils suspectaient. Je me demandais à quoi light pouvais penser. Réfléchissait-il à l'enquête ou à ce qu'il voulait me faire ?

« -Personne ne va nous surprendre, et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que je ne fais que regarder par-dessus ton épaule, rien de plus. Il faudrait déjà avoir vécu une scène comme cela pour l'envisager. »

Il resta dans la même position. Il avait raison. Si je continuais sur cette lancée et la ramenais à Kira. Celui-ci pourrait tuer d'une manière inconnue, mais que quelques personnes sauraient comment il fait. Donc, j'aurais bon continuer à chercher, cette vérité me dépasse.

Pour le moment, je ne peux donc que voir s'accumuler les morts jusqu'à ce qu'un véritable indice vienne à moi. Si moi je ne le sais pas, Kira le sait évidemment donc il me suffit de le trouver pour que je le sache. Il ne me sert donc à rien de surveiller light puisqu'il ne fait rien. Je peux donc lui enlever ses chaînes.

Si je m'intéresse donc aux meurtres et que j'y trouve un lien, je tomberai forcément sur Kira et donc, a la façon de tuer.

Je tendais ma main devant moi pour attraper du papier et sentais de la peau lisse et chaude. Je relevais les yeux pour découvrir la main de light. Sa main frôlait la mienne et je c'était évident qu'il faisait exprès. Mon siège bascula sur le côté, tout comme celui de light et j'arrivais sur le sol une demi-seconde plus tard. Il m'embrassa très rapidement, peut être un peu trop.

« -Je vais bien, ne vous inquiétez pas. Light aussi va bien. »

Je levais une main dans le vide pour rassurer les personnes qui devaient s'inquiéter. Light m'embrassa de nouveau.

« -Il faut arrêter maintenant, on va attirer l'attention. »

Il se releva puis m'aida à mon tour. Il ne lâcha pas ma main. Les autres faisaient parfois des tours de table et il fallait parfois se cacher pour que les autres ne voient rien.

Un cliquetis de talon de plus en plus rapide se fit entendre et notre tranquillité parti en même temps que le cri de joie que poussa Misa en voyant light, juste light.

Je voulais lâcher sa main, mais quelque chose me retint autre que light. Sa main avait quelque chose de froid, rien qu'une sensation alors qu'elle était en réalité chaude. Je n'avais pas assez de courage en moi pour arrêter de lui tenir la main.

Elle le sera rapidement dans ses bras et aperçut nos mains liées.

« -Light ! Attention ! »

Misa nous sépara et je la remercie intérieurement, car d'autres personnes auraient pu nous voir. Elle s'installa entre nous deux et poussa mon siège pour m'écarter. Matsuda lui apporta un siège le plus rapidement possible.

Elle se rapprocha de light pour le prendre dans ses bras. Il eut l'air un peu déçu, mais affichait quand même un sourire comme s'il la remerciait.

« -Désolé Misa, mais je dois aller aux toilettes. Ryuzaki, tu viens ? »

Je me levais, énerver de ne pas avoir pu noter quelques mots de ma déduction, et bien sûr par mots, je voulais dire symboles. Je ne voulais pas prendre le risque d'oublier une si importante explication même si la noter étais contre mes principes.

Je suivais light qui marchait devant moi. Il poussa la porte et je rentrais avec lui dans la petite salle qui donnait sur plusieurs toilettes. Il s'installait dos à l'un des lavabos.

« -Tu as découvert quelque chose ?

-Oui. Mais je ne t'en ferais pas part. Pas pour le moment.

-Très bien. Que faut-il faire ?

-Trouver un lien entre les dernières victimes. Disons, depuis les deux dernières semaines puisque les victimes ont changé.

-Je peux avoir quelque chose en échange ? De toute façon, tu ne peux pas refuser. »

Il s'approcha de moi, ainsi, il voulait m'embrasser. Son visage se rapprochait de moi et lorsqu'il ne fut très près de moi, je plaçais ma main entre nous deux. Il embrassa alors le bout de mes doigts et il s'écarta.

« -C'est de la triche !

-Tu ne m'as jamais interdit de faire quelque chose comme cela. »

Mon sourire suffisant le fit également rire. Il m'enlaça différemment d'habitude, avec plus de tendresse. Il se détacha de moi, un peu à contrecœur me semblait-il.

« -On ferait mieux de retourner travailler.

-Oui, travailler, light »

Il rouvrit la porte et nous rejoignions, les autres sous le regard de Misa.


End file.
